Record of Grancrest War Wiki:Image policy
Before you upload any images on this wiki, please read the policy. This prevent your image to be deleted from this wiki, as well preventing a warning from the administrators. General notes * Note that results of images breaking these policies depends on which part of the policy and severity of the case. * This wiki only uses three sorts of file extensions, JPG, PNG (required due to transparent background), and SVG (required for icons and those directly taken from Wikipedia and Wikia itself). Animated GIF images are disallowed due to their lack of purpose and distractive quality. If a still image is insufficient to illustrate the text it accompanies, then one should consider rewriting the text to better convey the intended message. ** One or two poor quality images being uploaded may just get tagged, but a large number of images that add more work for the other editors on the wiki may result in the user being blocked if they don't hold up on the uploads. * Use a good filename. ** We have tag for images uploaded with bad filenames. Do not use a semi-colon in the filename. Uploading ;Use page to upload your images. * It comes with a form which you need to fill in as best as possible and select an appropriate file name and licensing to upload the image. * When you upload a new image do not overwrite any existing images. ** Always upload new images under a new file-name (via ). ** Uploading images over top of other images messes up the image page's history and makes it hard to discern between images with proper tagging, and images without tagging that were uploaded over top of images that had proper tagging resulting in an irrelevant rationale being left on the page. Re-uploads ;The only case where you should make use of the re-upload feature is- * When you are uploading a better quality image of the same image i.e. ** Same media, same episode/chapter, same scene/page, same basic frame of the light novel/manga/episode. Duplicate Images * Duplicate Images will be deleted regularly from the wiki * Before uploading make sure your image does not already exist on the wiki ** Use for this purpose. Image origins * Images directly from the light novel, anime and manga or promotional materials, official arts should only be used. * While we permit fan images (including fan colorings of manga scans) to be used for user pages, do not upload them with the intention of including them in any actual articles and comment section. We only use official images for them. Image quality For the most part, when an image is poor quality we just tag it with till someone uploads an image to replace it. * Avoid widescreen shots. Widescreen images sometimes contain black bars, and more importantly the large width of the images disrupts the visibility of thumbnails by increasing the amount of empty space. It's best to clip the image down to what you are actually depicting. * Avoid watermarks and subtitles/translations. When clipping from manga it's best to use the raws, and for anime either use the raw, or use a frame where there is no subtitle, or use a group that uses soft subtitles and formats like .mkv. Watermark, subtitles and the edits made by scanalation groups ruin the image, reduces its originality, and also incorporates a fuzzy copyright issue that technically makes those images illegal. Placement Userpages * You are allowed to upload personal images for your userpage if they relate to the series. * You are still free to upload most of the stuff you find on Wikimedia Commons and use it here. Articles * Only properly tagged images can be used in articles. * When placing an image inside of an article, use px sizing is not encouraged. Instead use a |thumb|right| or |thumb|left|. ** Using px sizes overrides user preferences on the sizing of thumbnails and makes things inconsistent, so we avoid the use of it. ** The only exception to this rule is for special images locations and icons. Such as the icons in templates and images in infoboxes which require a specific size to be flush with the infobox. * When placing images manually, use File: over Image: as the latter is known to cause problems with and file usage. * Do not place images inside paragraphs. * Never place an image just above or next to a headline, that disturbs the flow of the text. Infoboxs Usage of images in infoboxes varies, as that more infoboxes will be created at the wiki. However, some templates have a high standard what kind of images the contributor must put. Here is a list of what kind of images the infoboxes should use: * The infobox template should be only using only rendered official art. Rendered art is an automatic .png file, thus meaning that no .jpg files are allowed to be used in the infobox. If there is no official artwork of the character, then use an episode screenshot instead. However, there are as well rules which episode screenshots are allowed or not allowed. Category:Rules